In Times of Need
by Lonewritersclub
Summary: A highly smutty, unfinished fic about Dan getting bred by Phil. (Phan, omegaverse, dub-con) If someone wants to continue this, be my guest. I started this ages ago but now I really don't feel up to finishing it, I'm afraid, so this is all from me.


So I decided to make another phanfic on omegverse, but this isn't really your typical omegaverse. I've changed and altered a couple of things, but not too much. Like really, only slightly. Aand here are the **warnings** and just stuff you might want to look into or avoid **:** _Omegaverse (duh), bumsex, male pregnancy, dirty talk, pregnancy kink, daddy kink, praise kink, overstimulation,alpha!phil, omega!dan, dom!Phil, sub!Dan, slightly, well actually quite a lot of BDSM and toys._ It's all consensual, but I won't guarantee it will all sound like it. It's omegaverse, you know. Of course some _swearing and dirty talk_ , but that's pretty minor compared to everything else. And let's say this is for **mature** **people** because that it is. If you're like thirteen, then don't read this because it will ruin you. But this porn does have a small plot to it if anything. Also I tried to look that there weren't too many misspelling or something like that. Yeah, anyway, if you dare, please review. Anon if needed.

* * *

I took my freshly made coffee and took it to the office. I sipped on it while editing the latest episode. Right now I was the editor for an independent and slightly artsy tv-show. It was really important I got this finished today, because tomorrow at night it will be aired. But then I saw a calendar prompt and it changed my plans quite the bit. I'd have to move the work to my colleague.

 _Dan's heat._

And then I looked at the date again and started counting days. I realized that I should be having my rut today as well. That meant that we could finally have a baby! Oh yes!

But I wasn't going to get to him just yet. He would come to me when he was ready. And I wasn't ready either, but it always took longer for me to get into my rut than Dan. Usually it is the heat that makes me go into it anyway. But right now I need to focus on editing this annoying as fuck soundtrack songs in the interludes.

Trolololollollololollololoo

I had been editing for two hours straight now so I thought that I should go check on Dan by now. Maybe stretch him in advance. I stood up from my desk after saving my work and went to the bedroom. It was already one in the afternoon, but I saw Dan still laying in his bed. He got his nose in a really big, old looking book. It didn't seem like he was becoming uncomfortable from being in heat yet fortunately. That meant more time for me to work.

"Hey, love", I called to him from the doorway with a smirk. He looked up from the book a little startled, but soon smiled back at me. "Morning Phil", he greeted me. "Remember what day it is today?" I asked him cocking my eyebrow at him. He frowned for a second. "It's Tuesday, I think. Is it someone's birthday?" he asked. I shook my head, still smirking mischievously. He pursed his light pink lips in confusion.

"Well, you're going to find out soon enough", I said mysteriously with a chuckle and went back to my office after getting a snack from the fridge. I knew I left Dan a bit confused, but it would all come dawning on him soon. Then he would know what I meant. I continued on with my editing a bit more excited than before.

Trolololollollololollololoo

"Phiil", I heard Dan whine not long after an hour into my editing. I took off my headphones and looked behind me and saw Dan in the doorway with his knees together tightly. It looked like he really needed the toilet, but I knew it wasn't that. His face was slightly flushed and eyes desperate and dark with lust. The end of his brown locks were beginning curl from being hot.

"What is it darling?" I asked softly, but there was a bit of an evil glint in my eyes. "Feeling a little hot, perhaps?" I asked with a smirk. Dan gripped on the door-handle in his hand tighter, my words working him up. "Please, Phil, I need you", he begged me, his voice slightly scratchy. "For what?" I asked faking dumb. He knew what I was doing.

"Phil, please. I need you in me. Now", he pleaded jutting out his lower lip. His eyes were almost tearing up and I didn't want to keep him agitated any longer so I went in front of him and cupped his cheeks, giving him a light kiss on the lips. He was burning.

"Yes, I know, dear. But did you know, today is also my rut? I'm finally going to breed you, baby", I told him with a smile. He looked up to me with big doe brown eyes and his mouth opened a bit in amazement. "Really? Oh, please, yes! Breed me, Phil, please", he whined with a very desperate face and hands that grabbed my shirt tightly.

"Yes, baby. But first we need to wait for it. But that doesn't mean that we can't prepare you in advance. My baby needs to be nice and stretched before we do anything, especially tonight", I told him and squeezed his ass with both of my hands. He almost purred under me, closing his eyes in pleasure.

I lead him to our bedroom. I fetched a little something from the drawer and sat on the edge of bed. "Why don't you put on your little outfit on today since it's a very special day", I suggested fondly. His brown eyes widened quite the bit, but soon an eager smile formed on his lips. He ran to the in the walk-in-closet. I waited for him to change and slicked up the nicely sized black, sleek dildo beforehand. I set it aside for now and watched him come out from the closet.

Dan's aunt had picked out this outfit for him for our wedding day. Black lace stockings, thigh high length. Garters to match them with two little black bows on the fronts of his slender thighs. Then there was these black panties that I could already see were wet. But they were partly covered by the lingerie baby-doll dress that was also black and had ruffles at the bottom. They were made especially for omega boys, so there they were shaped perfectly for him.

Dan seemed a little nervous again, his arms around his slim waist and it just made him even more endearing. He was so innocent and untainted. It would be my _pleasure_ to ruin him.

"Come here my perfect little omega. Sit on my lap, darling", I told him with my sweetest smile. Dan followed my orders and sat on my lap facing me, legs on both side of mine. I took a hold of his waist gently, but firmly and then opened my legs so that his opened wider too. Dan was slightly startled and let out and 'oh' and leaned into me not to fall down. When his face was next to mine, I nibbled on the pale, smooth skin of his neck and left a couple hickeys there. I kissed there and there with him quietly moaning and whimpering from my every touch while I wandered my hands from his waist to his bum. I slowly and gently began lowering the panties down so I could access him better.

Once they were down enough I wrapped my other arm around his waist and the other wandered between his soft, plump cheeks. He shivered under my touch beautifully. I pressed more kisses on his jaw as I pressed my index finger against his weeping, tight rim. He moaned into my neck from it and I tightened my hold on him so that he wouldn't be able to fall down as his thighs began to shake.

"Baby, you look absolutely divine in this little dress. So fucking needy and hot, but so beautiful and innocently seductive. My baby has become a _little slut,_ hasn't he. Daddy's little slut", I said huskily into his ear and pressed my first finger inside him. He shook harder against me, almost panting. "Cum if you need to, baby. You can come as many times as you want tonight, baby. But I won't be waiting for you to recover", I told him and once I got a good hold of him again I pushed another finger inside his hot, wet ass. He widened better for me tonight because of his heat, it was easier for him to get stretched. It was actually very important to get him as stretched as he could, because it eased with the birth later on. When he wouldn't be able to open up to me any more, then it would be finished. As an alpha, it was my duty to make sure my omega got what he needed.

I had got three fingers into him by now and I was opening them inside him and not too long afterwards, Dan came into his panties. I kissed him properly on the lips and grabbed the dildo from beside me. I took it to his backside and gently started pressing it into him. Dan sat up straight and cried out as his chest heaved. His back arched beautifully along with my preparations and I grabbed his cheek as I pushed the dildo deep into him. He moaned through his closed lips.

"That's a good boy. Just like that, baby", I praised him, because I knew he adored it. Also I wanted him to know how well he was doing. Once the dildo was well seated between his tight walls, I pulled his panties back on and put my hands back on his waist. "Now baby, this is a special little thing I put inside you. It's specially made for omegas like you. It gets bigger and longer with the more slick you produce. That way you won't dirty the floors as sweet and delicious as your slick is. Also it grants you some satisfaction while I work, because I don't want you to touch yourself while at that. You've got to save yourself for me, baby", I told him and watched his face fall.

"What?! No! You're still going to work?" he asked looking disappointed. "Yes, baby. My rut hasn't started yet, but I'm sure it will soon with all your lovely pheromones filling up this house. I don't want to waste any energy, because we'll sure need it later. This will take whole night", I explained to him. He puckered his lips, but got off my lap. I slapped his ass softly and grinned at him.

"Don't worry, baby. Later tonight your going to have the best time you have ever had", I told him and went back to my office. I was now more excited than ever.

Trolololollollololollololoo

I was almost finished with the job, when I began to feel hot. There was something in my gut, pulling and twisting. I was beginning to grow hard and I knew that it wouldn't take too long now until I couldn't bear it. But I only had to do a few finishing touches to my work until I was done for the whole week. As in work days. I began to rush a little, but still did everything so that the end result would be high quality as always. And fortunately I finished it without getting awfully bothered with my situation. Also I wasn't feeling too hot either so I still felt like I was in control of my urges.

I saved my work and sent it to the head editor who could deal with it. Then I went to the kitchen where I could already smell the dinner being cooked. There was Dan, all long slim legs and skin exuding the delicious pheromones and warmth. He was incredibly sexy, I could barely keep my pants on.

Dan was doing some dishes and it smelt like a vegetable casserole was cooking up in the oven. He was leaned against the counter, his legs more apart than anyone would have normally. I went up to him and stroked up his back with my hand. It seemed he hadn't noticed me coming in, because he jumped up slightly from my touch. But then he let out a tiny moan and I realized that he must be dying to be touched properly. I could hear his breathing being a little heavier than normal too.

"Hey, baby. How are you feeling?" I asked slyly, my hand slowly wandering from his back to his bum deliciously hidden slightly behind the frilly lace. He let out another moan, this one deeper than the other one. He pulled his hands out of the soapy water and took a hold of the sink as he leaned further into the counter with my hands on him. "Please, I need you", he whispered through his gasps. I snaked my arms around his waist tightly and pressed my hips against his back. It granted some much needed friction for me and I fought back a grunt.

"I know you do. And as it happens, I need you too. But why don't you finish up with the dishes and then we can begin. I'll be waiting in the bedroom", I told him with a kiss behind his ear. I left him groaning and went to our bedroom to prepare for our session. I had got all the needed equipment for breeding omegas, including a swing, few dildos, plugs, vibrators, a gag and restraining ties made specifically for omegas so that they couldn't writhe so much during breeding, as they tended to move quite a bit. And it was absolutely vital that they didn't lose any of the cum from inside them. Impregnation had to be secured especially for male omegas as it was quite hard to for them to be bred. That might be a reason why there were less male omegas than females, as female omegas were more likely to produce female omegas and the opposite way with males. But with modern procedures it had got easier and easier for male omegas to also be impregnated so their numbers would probably increase in the near future. Dan was still quite unique. So in a way I was hoping for an omega boy or an alpha girl.

I attached the black swing on the ceiling. It looked slightly complicated with all the different straps, but basically there were two for thighs and knees and then two for hands and two around the chest. The straps were wider around the legs so that they wouldn't hurt the participant. You could adjust the tightness of them easily. And if wanted, the legs could be parted into certain lengths of wideness as wanted and that eased it more for the omega as well as they didn't really have to do much other than just take what was given to them.

After I had set things up, I dimmed the lights slightly to add atmosphere to the room that was already saturated with our pheromones. Dan's amber lamp was on and so were a couple of mildly scented candles. I made sure to close the curtains as well. I knew that some were into voyeurism and I wasn't looking for that right now, thank you very much.

That's when I heard Dan come in, knocking lightly on the door to announce himself. I turned around to see him. Holy fuck, he looked _amazing_ in those thigh-highs. I smirked at him and told him to come closer to me. With slow steps he made his way over to me and I looked down to his cute little face and held it delicately in my hands. I slowly pressed my lips against his hot and soft ones. He sighed into my mouth and brought his hands to my back and he gripped the fabric of my shirt in his fists. I deepened our kiss and held him to me. I followed the inside of his lips with my tongue and slowly passed inside. It was hot and wet. Like everything about him.

I lowered my hands to his backside and grabbed him to which he moaned quite loudly. He opened his mouth even more at that and the kiss became even more passionate. Our tongues danced together and our hands were touching whatever we could of each other. I lifted him up from his tights to me so that our hips met. I pushed him against the nearest wall and even more hungrily we made out.

"Please, daddy. More", he whined against my lips with fast breathing. I turned my mouth to his neck and sucked love-bites all over the subtle, fair skin. "Daddy's right here. Gonna make you feel so good", I groaned in his ear. I laid him back onto his feet, but soon turned him on his back on the floor next to the big mirror leaning against the wall. I made my way down his torso by kissing over everywhere I could. I began pulling off his panties. They were completely soaked through even with the dildo inside him. Well, not that it mattered. It was even hotter this way. Knowing how much he must have wanted me when I was working.

I chucked the panties away, smirking down at his flushed face. "Someone has been thinking naughty things all day, haven't they", I commented. "Well, don't worry. Soon your dreams are coming true." Then abruptly I turned him on his knees and hands. I raised the fabric of his dress and admired his sweet, little bum. Especially his rim that was stretched around the dildo that much bigger than it was before. He was well into four fingers or even more. "Oh, good boy. You are so nice and stretched now. Such a big cock inside you even while you were still cleaning the dishes. Hmm, can't wait to get inside you, baby", I told him with my naturally deep, husky voice as I stroked his silky, slightly flushed skin. He was so smooth. I let my fingers wander from his cheeks to between his lean, sultry thighs. I pushed them further apart and gently stroked my finger from the base of his cock to his entrance. I still wanted to finger him even though he was well stretched. It just was something I enjoyed doing. And I'm sure he enjoyed it too.

I slipped my index finger inside gently and pumped it in and out slowly. Dan tightened around me just sucking me in further. I pushed another finger in and scissored them apart, his walls giving in a lovely way. His slick was dripping out from between my fingers, down his thighs. Dan was moaning beneath my ministrations and pushed himself onto me, but I took a hold of his hips with my other hand to keep him still. It was best to take him to his natural submissive place from the start so that he wouldn't start writhing and wiggling too much, when he wouldn't be able to do much anything in the end from the restraints. Better not give him high hopes.

I added another finger and Dan was beginning to slightly shiver. I stroked his waist softly to calm him down. I kept pumping my fingers still, loving the way he was so wet and needy, desperate for more.

"Please, daddy, I'm ready. Fuck me, please", he begged soon enough and I slapped his bum instantly. "Daddy decides when you're ready and when you're not", I corrected him sternly and slapped him again to which he moaned which he tried to keep under control, but hung his head low. After a couple of moments I pulled my fingers slowly out, leaving Dan twitching around air.

I pulled my clothes off completely and gave my neglected cock a few strokes. I pressed my tip against his rim and moved my chest over his back and held him from his waist. "Ready, baby?"

"Yes!" he screamed when I pushed deep inside him, watching my thick and long cock get buried inside him. I began steadily thrusting in and out whilst holding onto his waist firmly for leverage. He was impossibly tight still and so wet and warm. It was wonderful. "Mmm, baby. You take me so well. Take my cock so well, pretty baby. You like my cock filling you up, huh?" I asked him as a sheen of sweat began to layer on my forehead. I watched Dan's body tremble beneath me in pleasure and it only spurred me on. He moaned at my words and ended them with whines.

"Stay still, baby. Let me fuck you good", I ordered him and made him stop his movements of rocking back to me. He cried out in frustration of not being able to move. I smirked, getting off of him being so helpless under me.

Soon we were both coming, my cum filling him up good. As I put my hand over his tummy I felt his womb swell. "Good boy, good boy", I praised his close to his ear as I pulled out when my knot let me. I turned him around onto his back and gripped his thighs. I was back in full hardness in no time and pushed back in while Dan was still trying to regulate his breathing. He cried out as I started pounding into him and accelerating fast. I grabbed his wrists in my right hand and kept them over his head as I started sucking on his collarbones again, marking him well.

Dan's head was tilted to the side and I watched his face through the mirror. His mouth was agape and the panting made his chest heave quickly. When I kept hitting his prostate his back arched off the floor. He was so beautiful. "Baby, open your eyes." He did as he was told. His pupils were blown. "Look at yourself, baby. See what you look like when an alpha cock is filling you up." Dan's breathing got ragged as he looked at himself from the mirror while I fucked him. "What a slut you are", I murmured in his ear. He screamed as he came. He shut his eyes again, but I told him to open them to see his belly get slightly bigger again.

I pressed my hand against his lower stomach and stroked in circular motions. Dan purred underneath me, eyes closed, his legs opening up to me even more. "Mmm, daddy..." he whispered as I gave us both a few seconds to recover. I moved my hand downwards to his small cock. I felt it beginning to harden again in my big warm hand. I looped my other arm around his middle and lifted him up in my lap. He gave out a loud moan, but tried to hold it in by biting his lower lip seductively when my cock went even further inside him. He clenched around me and took a hold of my shoulders for leverage. "Dan, baby, you feel so good. I'm gonna fuck until you can't breath no more", I told him and bit a love-bite everywhere I could on his skin. I started thrusting up to him again and let him move with me this time.

Trolololollollololollololoo

We kept going at it for hours. We were both so spent, I decided we should eat a little bit so that neither one of us would pass out. Well, at least me if you get what I mean. I seated one of the dildos inside him for the time being. We moved to the kitchen and let Dan sit by the table while I got out the casserole from the oven. It had been on a timer so it hadn't got burned thankfully. Good thinking on Dan's part.

I took out the warm casserole and put some of it on the plates. When I served Dan I saw him shift in his place pretty relentlessly. "How you're feeling, Bear?" I asked him with a cocked eyebrow as I sat opposite to him. He scrunched his face at me, clearly uncomfortable as his heat was eating him up again. And with the cum working him up inside him it must have been even more unbearable. "Feeling a little hot, are we?" I smirked at him as I lifted the first forkful to my mouth. Dan rolled his eyes at me. "Do that again and I'll bend you over this very table and spank you twenty times with that dildo still inside you", I warned him. Dan bowed his head and picked up his fork.

I was beginning to finish up on the delicious food, but Dan had barely even touched his. "Dan, you've got to eat something or you'll become weak. From now on you're going to be eating for two anyways", I said with a glance to him as I took my dishes to the washer. When I returned Dan was still just pushing his food around the plate, pieces of carrots pushed to the side.

"Dan, four mouthfuls, that's all I'm asking you. Do you want daddy to feed you, huh?" I asked as I sat down next to him. He looked up at me with begging eyes. "I just feel so full already. And I'm so hot. I'm not hungry", he said, his hands gripping the sides of the chair he was sitting on. His knuckles turned white.

"You feel that full from my cum, baby?" I asked with a satisfied grin. I reached my hand to touch his thigh and stroked the inside of it with my thumb. He whimpered and looked at me with glassy eyes and gave a nod. His little outfit made him look like a little slut that couldn't get enough with his legs spread even when he was by the dinner table. I took the fork from the plate and took some of the food on it. I passed it on towards his lips. "Open up now", I told him firmly. That seemed to get him still as he did as he was told and I fed him those four mouthfuls while squeezing his thigh. When he was done my hand on his thigh went further up towards his crotch and gently palmed him through the little fabric the lacy dress offered him. He let out a gasp which turned into a moan as I properly grasped him.

"Good boy. Now take you dishes to the sink and we'll get on with the process", I told him. With shaky legs he stood up and gasped through his teeth when he had to lean over to get the dishes. I went back to the bedroom to make some finishing touches as he did what I told.


End file.
